Fantendo Fisticuffs
''Fantendo Fisticuffs ''is an upcoming fighting developed by ? and published by ?, featuring various characters from the Fantendoverse ''and various ''Fantendo ''original games and series. The game distances itself from other ''Fantendo ''crossovers with its 2D, fast-paced tag-team based gameplay. The game will release on ? for the ?. Gameplay Unlike other ''Fantendo ''games, which are normally based on the ''Super Smash Bros. series, Fantendo Fisticuffs, is based on games such as Marvel vs. Capcom ''and other games in the ''vs. Capcom ''series. ''Fantendo Fisticuffs ''is a fighting game, with players competing using characters with various unique fighting styles and special abilities. Unlike most fighting games, the player chooses three characters to fight in one-on-one combat. Each of your characters have a health bar that depletes when you take damage. If your health bar goes down to zero, that character is KOed and can't be used for the rest of the round, causing you to immediately switch to one of your teammates. When you are damaged, half of the health you lose will become '''Red Health'. Red Health will slowly be regained as the match goes on, but it isn't counted as health until it is regenerated, meaning you can be KOed even if you still have Red Health. If you lost a bunch of health, but have a lot of Red Health, it is recommended that you switch out if you don't want to lost that character. Attacks There are three main types of attacks in Fantendo Fisticuffs. *'Normal Attacks: '''Characters have four normal attacks, a Light Punch (LP), Heavy Punch (HP), Light Kick (LK) and Heavy Kick (HK). These normal attacks will change depending on if the character is currently standing, ducking or in the air. *'Command Normals: Command Normals can be performed by holding a direction and using a normal attack. *'Special Attacks: '''Special Attacks can be performed by performing a complex stick motion and pressing an attack button. These attacks often have unique properties to them. Team Abilities Along with the characters you are fighting as, you have two teammates, with each one corresponding to one of the shoulder buttons. With your teammates, you can perform two types of actions: *'Assists: 'An assist can be performed by quickly tapping the shoulder buttons. When performing an assist, your character will do one of three moves, which can be chosen by the player on the character select screen. *'Switching Characters: 'Switching characters can be performed by holding the shoulder buttons, or tapping the shoulder buttons while moving backwards. Switching has many uses, from extending combos to allowing an ally to heal their red health. Super Meter As your characters deal and take damage, your team's super meter will go up. At the start of a match, your super meter will start at Level 1, but can eventually build up until it reaches Level 5. Using this Super Meter, you can spend it on various attacks: *'Super Attacks: 'Super Attacks are powerful moves that can be performed with a complex stick motion and pressing two attack buttons. Often a character will have various normal Supers (which will take only 1 Super Meter) and one super-powerful Super (which will take 3 Super Meters), though there are exceptions. *'Team-Ups: 'Team-Ups allows you to summon one of your teammates to attack the enemy for a short time. The teammate is computer-controlled, but can provide support in combos, or provide damage through projectiles. However, your teammate can still be damaged. Using a Team-Up uses 1 Super Meter. *'Snapback: 'Snapbacks are attacks that force the enemy to switch to one of their teammates. Doing a snapback is useful when an enemy's teammate has low health. Using a Snapback uses 1 Super Meter. *'Team-Up Super: 'Team-Up Supers allows you to summon both of your teammates to have all three of you perform your Level 1 supers at the same time. Usinga Team-Up Super uses 3 Super Meters. Transformations '''Transformations '''are another central mechanic in ''Fantendo Fisticuffs. After 30 seconds pass in a match, a Hyper Orb will appear next to your team's health bars. By pressing all of the attack buttons at the same time, you can activate a '''Transformation, which will temporarily increase all of your character's increased damage, speed and health regeneration, though some characters can also gain unique attributes when under a transformation. Characters will normally change designs while in a Transformation, normally a Hyper Form or some other powerful form, but if a character doesn't have an alternate form, they gain a colored aura around them. The duration of the Transformation is determined by how many of your team members are still alive, with it lasting the longest if you only have one character left. Transformations can only be performed once per match. Controls *'Control Stick: '''Move *'Y: Light Punch *'X: '''Heavy Punch *'B: 'Light Kick *'A: 'Heavy Kick *'L: 'Left Partner Assist / Switch *'R: 'Right Partner Assist / Switch Techniques *'Standing Block: 'Hold back to perform a standing block. *'Ducking Block: 'Hold back and down to perform a ducking block. *'Blast Parry: 'Quickly perform a block at the exact time an attack lands to perform a Blast Parry. This technique is useful as it creates an explosion that, though causes little damage, will launch the enemy backwards. It is useful for getting an opponent off you or starting a combo. *'Dash: 'Double tap the control stick left or right to perform a Dash, which allows you to more quickly move across the screen. Certain characters can dash in the air. *'Superjump: 'Tap down then tap up to perform a Superjump, which allows you to quickly gain height to attack the enemy. *'Grab: 'Press both punch buttons to perform a Grab, an attack that bypasses blocking. Game Modes Arcade Mode Arcade Mode serves as ''Fantendo Fisticuffs' ''main story mode. Players choose a team, along with one of five difficulty options and fight against teams of CPUs, with the mode ending with a fight against an Independent, and a final fight against ?. Each team also has their own ending. V.S. Mode Play against a CPU or another player in local multiplayer. In this mode, the player can customize the rules. *'Time: 'Set the amount of time a match will last. By default, the amount of time a match lasts is 100 seconds. *'Rounds: 'Set the amount of rounds needed to win a match. By default, the number of rounds needed to win is 1. *'Handicap: 'Set the amount of health each character has. By default, each player has 100% HP, and can set it from 1% to 200%. The player can set this for each individual character slot. Online Mode ''TBA Training Mode TBA Gallery View character models, costumes, character bios and concept art. Characters ''Fantendo Fisticuffs ''features 108 playable characters. These characters are split up into two types, '''Teams '''and '''Indepedents. Teams The game features 32 teams, each comprised of 3 characters. Though a character is put in a default team, a team can comprise of any combination of characters. The first character is considered to be the team's leader. Team Unten Team Strafe Team Rachel Team Leah Team Obena Team Reten Team Mynis Team Catalyst Team Resistance Team Quartz Team Doomuli Team Classics Team Robots Team Energy Team Women Fighters Team COLD*BLOOD Team Bunea Team Heroforce Team Pyroverse Team Tayshaun & Amy Team Red Team Starsnow Team Superstition Team TigerStar Team Primordial Program Team Eighth Seal Team A.K.A. Team Swordmasters Team Reapers Team Combatants Team Elementals Team M.Y.S.T.U.F.F. Independents The Independents are a group of characters that aren't affiliated with any team. There are 12 Independents and they appear as mini-bosses in Arcade Mode before the final boss. Despite not being part of a team, and fighting by themselves in Arcade Mode, they can be put into a team in VS Mode and Online. The Independents are the only unlockable characters, and to unlock them, the player has to defeat them in Arcade Mode. Non-Playable Characters TBA Cameos *'Ace:' *'Ani: '''Anna "Ani" Polar can be seen in the background of the Mango Island stage. *'Anna: ' *'Cat Sith: Cat Sith can be seen in the background of the Cobalt stage, fighting against another Heroforce ''character. *'Diablo: 'Diablo can be seen in the Neo York City Streets stage. *'Garg: 'Garg can be seen in the background of the Cobalt stage, fighting against another ''Heroforce ''character. *'Guadalupe: 'Guadalupe Invalidez can be seen in the background of the Fantendo Firehouse stage. *'Magnara: 'Magnara can be seen in the background of the Cobalt stage, fighting against another ''Heroforce ''character. *'Newton: 'Newton, alongside ARMA, briefly appear in Storm's A.K.A. Assault super move. *'Paul: *'Reapazoid: '''Reapazoid can sometimes be seen sneaking behind the crowd in the Neo York City Streets stage. *'Retron: Retron can be seen in the background of the Cobalt stage, fighting against another Heroforce ''character. *'Smith: *'Sharkman: '''Sharkman can be seen sleeping in the Neo York City Streets stage. *'Shine: 'Shine can be seen standing on Sharkman and cheering on the fighters in the Neo York City Streets stage. *'Skoru'Da: 'Skoru'Da can be seen in the background of the Cobalt stage, fighting against another ''Heroforce ''character. *'Spinx: 'Spinx can be seen in the background of the Mango Island stage. *'Tina: 'Tina Polar can be seen in the background of the Mango Island stage. *'Venus: ' *'Zmei: 'Zmei can be seen watching the fighters in the Neo York City Streets stage. ''More characters are planned to appear as cameos. Stages Fantendo Fisticuffs ''features 17 stages, which are based off of locations from various ''Fantendo ''series and universes. Trivia General *Several parts of this game are inspired by the ''Marvel vs. Capcom series. **Much of the gameplay is inspired by the series, including the team-based gameplay and even some of the techniques are taken from Marvel vs. Capcom. **The character portraits are inspired by the original Marvel vs. Capcom. **Transformations are inspired by the X-Factor mechanic from Marvel vs. Capcom 3, with both working in a very similar way. *Several teams were changed during this game's development. Most of these were because of a want for certain characters to be in the roster. **Doomulus Grime and Doomulus Prime were originally part of Team Doomuli. Doomulus Grime was moved to Team Resistance (since he left the Doomuli) and Doomulus Prime was made to be an Independent. Doomulus Rise and Doomulus Saline would take their place as the second and third member of Team Doomuli, and Doomulus Thai was made the leader. **Aingeru was originally part of Team Classics, but was moved to Team Swordmasters. Bowie would take his place as leader of Team Classics. **Ronnie and Claire were originally going to be seperate characters, but it was later decided to team them up when Mika Sho was added to Team Mynis, and because the two are often paired up in other crossover games. **Team Elementals was originally Team Glenn, and was going to consist of characters from Glenn's Adventure. However, later on, it was decided that he would pair up with Riddle and Aura Synthesia. **Several Heirs to the Wrath characters were considered to be the third member of Team Eighth Seal, including Janka, Ezequiel and Darren. However, since they were Independents in Heirs to the Wrath, and not fully aligned with the Eighth Seal, JiaJun was chosen. **Team A.K.A. was originally going to be Team Redge, and consist of Redge, Lane and Yuki. However, because the creator wanted to include Storm in the game, and because of the limited roster spaces, Lane and Yuki were replaced with Storm and Break. Storm was also made the leader of Team A.K.A., replacing Redge. **Team Combatants and Team Catalyst were originally going to be DLC, however, because I wanted Aurora and Cardinal to be in the base roster, I moved them to the base game, and moved Team TimeStrike and Team World Tournament for DLC. *Nyxiel and Jasper are the only bosses who aren't from series already represented in the game. *The New Fantendoverse is the only series to feature more than one stage(Fantendo Firehouse, Gas Station and World Tournament). Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Games